Redemption
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, SO STOP TRYING TO!" She yelled. They don't get it, they don't know how it feels to see someone die right before your eyes. Family of Two, Dad isn't around, Senseless Gang violence targeting and killing innocent people. she saw the murderers' faces, and they haunt her wherever she goes. That once sweet girl became bitter, and spoke to no one. Her life changes
1. Redemption

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm sick, so I didn't have any energy to go to the computer, and type. **_  
_

* * *

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, SO STOP TRYING TO!" I yelled._

_"You do not speak to me that way, go to the principal's office, and come back when you have a sense of respect."_

_I walked into the classroom, and grabbed my bag._

_"Don't count on it."_

They don't get it, they don't know how it feels to see someone die right before your eyes.

Its the day of the funeral, I wasn't even supposed to come to school. This is the third time I've yelled at a teacher. Now, I'm in the principal's office, not paying attention to a single word she's saying. "Ms. DAWSON!"

"What?" I snapped.

"Your behavior is out of line I'm calling your sister."

"Go ahead."

She dialed the numbers, and sent me out the room, because it was a "private" conversation with my sister.

About twenty minutes later, my sister, walked through the door.

"Come on." She said.

We walked out of the school, and got into our car and drove home.

When we got inside, I walked towards the kitchen. This is where I found her. We got the tile changed.

Kayla moved me from the kitchen, and we got changed for the funeral.

Everything is haunting me. My mother's death, the murderer's face. Its all I see when I close my eyes.

His face, his sickeningly twisted brown eyes, his dark hair that flops over his eyes. I don't know why he did it, he ran out as soon as I saw him.

**FLASHBACK: **

After a long day at school, I finally get to spend some time with my mom.

I inserted the key, and opened the front door, I walked into the kitchen to see something absolutely horrifying, right before my eyes.

My mother, on the ground, knife and all. I made complete eye contact with him. Dallas.

He quickly ran off, I was going to follow, but I stayed by my mother's side.

"YOU COWARD!" I yelled.

I grabbed my shirt, and pulled the knife out of my mom's stomach.

"You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay."

But it wasn't going to be okay, the life began fading from her eyes, and skin became sickly pale, and just like that. She was gone.

We were at the funeral. When we finally buried my mother. I see his face, wherever I look, he's there.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around, and immediately everything darkened.

"What do you want?"

"Your forgiveness."

I scoffed. "You're kidding right? You think you can waltz into here, and ask for redemption, and you think we'll just let you come here with open arms. Don't flatter yourself. For all I care you can _rot _in hell!"

He grew angry. "I try to come back, and ask for forgiveness, and this is the thanks I get!"

"Thanks? Are you kidding me? I _watched _you kill her! Every time I close my eyes, I see her death, I see you. You ruined my life. I don't want to see you again."

"You little-"

Two arms held him back. It was the guard. He put him in the patrol car, and drove off.

**REALITY:**

Now I'm in this stupid camp for troubled kids.

Great, my life is just about to get worse. Woo-hoo, extra hoo.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Could be better? Worse?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Stupid Camp

Now I'm at this stupid camp. Woop dee doo. I'm pulling my suitcase, down the road. I turn around and face the group of mindless kids walking past me, but one of them caught my eye. Blonde hair, big brown eyes, he had huge headphones on his head, and he had a faint smile on his face,but then eventually frowned, and walked off.

i walked a few steps backwards, and bumped into something. A loud piercing cry came from behind me. I turned around, and faced a brunette on the ground glaring at me."You bitch! You pushed me."

"No, I didn't It was an accident!"

I quickly an off, I don't need to deal with these chicks.

Clearly, I have class to go to. Literacy.

We were reading this story about these two best friends, one of them was always screwing the other over, and that friend always forgives them.

I closed the book, set it down, grabbed my bag, and began to leave.

"Ally."

"Are you okay? Where are you going?"

"My cabin."

"You need a legitimate excuse to leave the class."

"I don't want to be here, is that legitimate enough? I don't need to sit in a room, and read books about made- up people who've been screwed over. It's a complete waste of my time!"

I stormed out of the building, and walked over to my cabin. I hate this place, its stupid, its practically school away from school, there is no point in sending me here. I don't need this.

My refuge isn't some lady asking me questions, and writing down everything.

My only thing I can really turn to is music. I opened the door, and heard a singing voice.

~Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life~

That song, it hurts me, every bit of me I have left hurts, every time I do.

I opened the door, to see the blonde from earlier. He looked towards the door, immediately stop singing. I felt tears slip down my face.

"C-Could you sing it again? Please?"

He blushed a bit, then sang the chorus again. I quickly wiped my tears and said "You have a great voice."

"I'm okay. I'm Austin Moon. You?"

"Ally Dawson. I'm guessing we're cabinmates."

He nodded, then smiled at me.

I guess this could be okay.

* * *

**Any****one see the PLL reference? Well Hope you liked it. Rewiew please!**


	3. Lake

**hola! here's ch 3. **

**Shoutout to**

OfFiCiAl InSpIrAtIoN

Sierra D: I loove pretty little liars!

starkiller 2

queenc1

Astrawberry

* * *

"Hey Ally. This is Makayla, Trish, Tyler, and Daniel but he goes by Dez."

Makayla she' "vertically challenged" as she calls it. Dez is a giant, Austin about the same height,Tyler is merely four inches talller than Trish.

"We're going to the lake. You wanna come?"

"I guess." I replied. I could take a chance, maybe this won't be so bad.

We walked over to the dock, everyone else jumped in.

"Hey! You're that bitch who pushed me into the mud."

I turned around, and saw a blonde little ditzy.

"I didn't push you. It was an accident. I apologized."

"Whatever. Since you pushed me, and had your laugh. I'll do the same."

"Wait wha-" her two friends shoved me into the water. My eyes are closed, I open them complete darkness. I swam upwards, but I was sinking. My head hurts a lot, I can't breathe. Everything is cold. Is this what death feels like? I began to feel a hint of warmth.

"Ally! Come on, wake up!"

I felt warm lips to mine, and someone squeezing my nose.

I coughed up water, lots of it. The sun shone in my eyes.

Austin leaned over me. "Are you okay?"

"Why would I not be okay? Where's that blonde bitch?"

"Tilly's over there."

Her blonde hair on her shoulders, laughing and smiling.

I walked past the tress and stood in front of the nurse's cabin. She's going to need a nurse, when I'm done with her.

I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, her blonde hair hitting me in the face.

"Have a nice swim?"

I smiled, then my fist collided with her face. "I would hit you again but I don't want to get bitch on my hand."

I walked back to my cabin, she nearly killed me, and acted as if it was nothing. Hopefully, I broke her nose.

I changed out of my swimsuit, and into my t-shirt, and jeans.

I grabbed my book, and read through it, a picture of my mom fell out. I held it up, and looked at it. Tears welled up in my eyes,and threatened to fall. My vision blurred, as I stared at the photo. I quickly shove the photo back into my notebook.

I'm angry, and sad. I just want to break something. I saw a desk it was empty, so I threw it to the other end of the cabin. I ripped open a few spare pillows.

I sit down on my bed, tears fell from my eyes, I put my head down on my pillow, and cried, cried so hard. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Poor Ally, she just needs someone, and I'm guessing you know who that someone is. *hint hint***

**Hope you liked it! I just need one more review, to post another chapter!**

**Review!**

**~Kristina**


	4. Dream

_Brown hardwood floor. I walk into the kitchen, and see my mother holding a frying pan of eggs, and turkey bacon._

_She put them in a plate, and handed it to me. I hugged my arm with one arm, then she began falling. When I looked at her, she was covered in blood._

_Every thing that was around us disappeared, everything was dark, it was as if a spotlight shone down on us, as my mother dies in my arms._

A loud piercing scream filled the cabin, and I realized it was mine.

"What happened?" Austin's brown eyes practically glowing in the moonlight as it shines through the window.

"Nothing, go to bed." I said. "Nope, you are going to tell us what happened." Trish said.

"I don't wanna."

"Tell me."

"Fine, I saw my mom's death. That's all I ever see now. Happy?"

I got up, grabbed my slippers, and ran out, and went to the dock.

I sat at the deck, and swung my feet back and forth over the water, while the moon reflects into it. Tears just won't stop falling, no matter how much I try.

I heard footsteps behind me. Austin sat next to me.

"Some people even think I did it. I would always hear rumors at school. They don't understand, every time I close my eyes, I see _him._"

"I know how you feel, Alls. I watched everyone around me die, of things like cancer and other diseases that don't have a cure. Everyone thought I somehow caused their death, I even started to believe it."

More tears fell down my face, Austin brushed them away with his thumb.

I looked over to him, he pushed some hair from face behind my hair. He cupped my cheek, and leaned in. His mouth covered mine in a sweet kiss.

I'm practically kissing a complete stranger.

We broke away. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Its okay, I still kissed you back." I smiled.

He smiled and blushed.

I kissed his cheek, and we walked back to the cabin.

"Good night."

"Night."

I just kissed Austin, but sadly I have to go to therapy in the morning.

* * *

**So what did you think? Better? Worse?**

**Review!**


	5. Therapy (Sort of)

I think I'm depressed or at least very troubled. I feel so numb, I feel as if I have no emotion sometimes its like I just sit around and always have a blank expression on my face. Sometimes I feel I'm not good enough. I just want to leave this world behind. When I do feel emotion its anger, frustration, sadness. Sometimes I feel dead, everything is dark, and cold. As the days go on, I feel as if I'm slipping away.

The only things that are keeping me here, is Kayla and Austin, Trish, Dez,Tyler and Makayla. I wouldn't want any of them to die, and I'm positive the feeling is mutual.

They are practically the only people who can break through my shell of darkness, and anger, and depression..

Then all of a sudden, as I was writing down those very words, three words came to mind.

Beauty From Pain.

Another thing keeps me here. Music.

~After all this has passed, I still will remain

after I cried my last, they'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

someday I'll hope again, and

they'll be Beauty from pain, you will bring beauty from my pain.~

I finished writing, and handed the paper to my therapist, since I refused to speak, I wrote.

My fingers ached to get near a piano, I could hear the chords playing in my head.

I began to feel impatient, then it was like a blanket of numbness covered me. I felt worthless, in only a matter of seconds, then all the memories came at me. Tears welled up in my eyes, I rushed out of the room, and found myself in the middle of nowhere. I sighed. I wiped my tears, and began thinking about Austin.

His smile, his big brown eyes, that kiss we shared. I actually felt something instead of complete emptiness.

"Ally?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Hey don't cry." he said pleadingly. He brought me into a hug. He smelled like pancakes. Oh Austin. He manages to brighten up my day, just by being near, but it still doesn't seem to stop the lingering of the emptiness,but I know he can help me.

* * *

**Okay people, I have a surprise for you..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**That I'll soon update! Review. Hopefuy you can guess what it is. Its a sequel to an Austin& Ally story I wrote. *hint hint***


	6. Beauty From Pain

I was in a really dark place, after my mom died. I hated everything and everyone. I used to cut but not in obvious places, I would cut on my thighs so no one would see the that its all over, everything has come into place. I came from the ashes, beauty from pain.

I found the music room, walked towards it, and my fingers ran over the piano, then the words flowed like a river

The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me)  
Tryin' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see)  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain...

"That was beautiful."

"Oh thanks Austin."

I rose up from the ashes of my life, that is too painful to even express.

I am Beauty from Pain.

* * *

**Well, this took a HUGE downfall. :/ well Thanks for those who actually read it. but this is probably my last chapter, unless you have ideas...**

** I'll mostly be working on my other stories.****Thanks for reading.**


	7. ending

I finally wrote that song. It feels great, finally finishing it.

I stood on the dock looking at the water..

I went outside for some air. I was alone outside by myself. CRACK!

"All I wanted was forgiveness, and you wouldn't even give me that, that's all I wanted was redemption."

"You don't deserve it, how could you just take a life, just like that...why are you here?"

"I'm here for you, since You won'Y give it ti me, then I won't get it, and you won't see tomorrow."

My breathing became sharp, I felt something sharp, at the small of my back.

"Have a nice night, Ally."

I felt the knife go in, I could feel the blood begin to pour out. So this is how my mother died, slowly, and painfully.

I don't want to leave, I actually like it here. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, I let out a little whimper.

I stood up on my feet and removed the knife. I dropped it on the dock, I fell to my knees, then my hands. All I remember is hearing frantic screams, a splash, then nothing. Everything went dark.

I woke up groggily, surrounded y literally everyone.

"what happened?"

"You were stabbed, and Dallas tripped over your body, and fell into the lake and drowned." That escalated quickly.

"what did he want?"

"redemption, I didn't give it to him, he didn't deserve it"

Everything is practically over, my mom's dead, Dallas is dead, my dad doesn't give a crap enough to call, and I feel good, my mom's at peace, and I'm happy for that. I'm happy for everything I have now...

* * *

**I just needed to end this story. :/**


End file.
